


Claw My Heart In Two

by foreveralice97



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Gen, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Misunderstandings, Reflection, Sad Ink Boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: Bendy just wants Henry to either run away further into the studio or pick up that stupid ax that he’d been carrying and just remove Bendy’s head from his shoulders. Poetic justice in Bendy’s mind, killed by the hands that created him.





	Claw My Heart In Two

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble just kinda happened... I wasn't even looking at Bendy stuff and my brain is like "here"
> 
> There will be more at some point, maybe before this scene? I kind of want to keep that open end  
Sorry it's not long

Bendy extends his hand out to grab Henry but when he catches sight of his grotesque hand, fingers morphed into sharp claws he stops. Horror fills Bendy’s eyes as he stares are his hand, at his claws. Bendy looks back up at Henry, noting how the other has stopped running away but is staring at Bendy with fear. A groan that sounds more like a growl escapes the inky beast's mouth, he drops his hand to his side with a hissed sigh. No wonder Henry keeps running, no wonder Henry doesn’t want to stay here. Rage fills the hunkering beast as he brings his clawed hand up again and slammed it into the ink walls of the studio, he doesn’t miss how Henry flinches. It’s not Henry’s fault, despite what the toons were told originally The Creator didn’t lie to them, it was all Joey. Joey did this to them. Joey twisted the toons and the workers at the studio and made them into monsters and now Henry, the true creator can’t even see Bendy as anything but a monster. Bendy rests his ink head against the wall smashing his fist into it again, he closes his ink eyes unable to stand the sight of Henry flinching at him, scared of him because he can’t see past the monster Bendy is now, and Bendy knows he didn’t help by scaring the old man and chasing him around, but honestly Bendy just wanted to play a trick on the old man and get a hug maybe and not be told that his existence is a mistake because he came out off model… now though, now he just wants Henry to either run away further into the studio or pick up that stupid ax that he’d been carrying and just remove Bendy’s head from his shoulders. Poetic justice in Bendy’s mind, killed by the hands that created him. Bendy tenses when he hears movement from Henry, but he doesn’t look, he can’t look, he can’t stand to see Henry looking at him in fear, nor can he stand to see if Henry is going to kill him.


End file.
